


The Doctor's Fallen and Forgotten

by Ray_Writes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: A group of the Doctor's old friends discuss why they might have been left out of the Time Lord's flashback.





	The Doctor's Fallen and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> As anyone who's been looking at my tumblr knows, I was a _little_ miffed at the exclusion of a certain somebody from that companions montage in the finale. This is my coping mechanism. Please enjoy the ridiculousness!

Three men sat along a bar. They were an unusual collection, as far as drinking buddies went, but for the purposes of the story they were well suited.

“I’m only saying, I thought I at least warranted an appearance. At least in the background of Rose’s bit, or something. I mean, I’m one of those ‘Children of Time’ or whatever, aren’t I?”

The man on his right patted his arm sympathetically. “Maybe they ran out of runtime. Someone had to get cut. I don’t mind it was me so much. Anyway, he sounds like he’s all resenting the changing his face bit again, and we all know I mucked that up last time.”

“No one blames you, Wilf,” the first man assured. “You’re the lovable old grandfather. And you had your own whole adventure! Thought that would get you in, for sure. Can’t be how long you were traveling that does it, or he would have been a shoe in,” he theorized, gesturing to their fellow drinker.

“Nah,” said the third man, who until recently had been taking quiet pulls of his drink. He looked the youngest out of the three, but in truth was technically older than the other two put together. Much older. “Nah, this is what always happens. I never get to say goodbye. I’m just dead. They should’ve had me in there dead – that would’ve at least kept up tradition.”

“You don’t think it’s a bloke thing, do you?” Wilf asked. “Only, people always seem to think companion has to mean woman. Least long as he’s a bloke.”

“But Cheesecake was in there, remember?” Mickey pointed out. “Suppose it’s cause he’s popular. And he had Torchwood. I was gonna be in that, did you know?”

“No. What happened?”

“Well, Martha couldn’t be, so I guess they decided I wasn’t worth it or something.”

“See,  _that’s_  something,” said Rory, pointing emphatically. “You and me, we’re with Martha and Amy. Plus they had my daughter in. And Wilf, you’re Donna’s grandfather. So it’s like they think, if they put all three of them in, they don’t need to put us in. Jack makes it in cause he’s a fan favorite.”

“What about the lizard lady and her wife?” Wilf asked. “Were they favorites?”

“There were talks about a spinoff.”

“See, but I was supposed to be in a spinoff and you don’t see me in that montage!” argued Mickey. “Least the tin dog didn’t make it.”

“Yeah well, that’s us, isn’t it? We’re liked, we’re generally,” Rory searched for a word, “inoffensive. But we’re not the ones people get passionate about. We’re left behind, we’re forgotten. Makes you wonder why he bothered to bring us along in the first place.”

“Oh, there were reasons,” Wilf stated with conviction. “Anyway, people are taking notice. They’re just as unhappy. We’re not forgotten altogether.”

“Yeah, just by the Boss,” Mickey remarked. “Typical. He’s not even  _supposed_  to remember Clara, but guess who’s in there?”

“You think they would’ve gotten away with skipping  _her_?” Rory shook his head. “They’re not stupid.”

“Maybe someone will make one of those giffy things,” Wilf suggested. “Add us in.”

“I don’t know,” said Mickey, shaking his head. “People can’t even decide if I’m a companion or not.”

“Well,” Rory reasoned, “could be worse.”

“Yeah?”

“We could be a Classic Who companion who’s not Sarah Jane.”

Wilfred took a great, shuddering breath. “Oh. Oh, those poor people.”

Mickey grimaced. “Fair enough. Cheers, mates.”

All three raised their glasses in silent remembrance.


End file.
